Idyllic
by abadeerly
Summary: "You've got your thinking face on." Came a murmur, somewhere amidst the sheets and black tresses of hair. A mound shifted and a pillow fell to reveal her lovers face.


**A/N: The context of this is 200 miles outside my comfort zone. This on its own? It** **'s… nice. I like it. Anyway I wrote the last part of this while eating strawberries on caramel filled donuts. Thank you to Jenna for coming up with that genius idea. Ily and hope you get better very soon (and that many jam donuts come your way).**

Marceline isn't her girlfriend. But they're definitely not just friends, either. Bonnibel likes to think they're just okay, a little closer than normal, friendship with an added bonus of making Marceline Abadeer groan when she wanted to. Friends with benefits just seemed too tacky for what they were doing, too cliché. They weren't _just_ fucking. They held hands, snuggled up to one another, kissed each other silently when they were alone in the dark. Marceline also sometimes called her 'hers'.

Her what, though?

Bonnibel liked answers. She enjoyed going to great lengths to solve an equation or to finish another one of her science experiments. Her lab coat was hung neatly on the back of her door alongside her goggles. Marceline had snorted lightly when she'd been pressed up against it in the heat of a moment, only for the coat to pile atop her head. Bonnibel liked Marceline. Yes, a little more than what would be considered friendly, but she also liked answers.

"You've got your thinking face on." Came a murmur, somewhere amidst the sheets and black tresses of hair. A mound shifted and a pillow fell to reveal her lovers face. _Lover_. "What's got you so tightly wound?" And a finger presented itself in Bonnibel's dimple, prodding lightly yet insistently.

She rolled her eyes and swatted it away. "Nothing, just… science."

" _Science_. Sheesh, Bonnie, you're a really hard woman to woo. After an hour being in the throes of passion with me you're thinking of _science_." The mountain of hair that had pooled around and over Marceline's back was moved out of the way, tossed to the side as she sat up. "Want me to help you take your mind off science?"

Bonnibel gave an airy laugh and shook her head, reaching out to run her fingers along Marceline's toned arms. She didn't work out often, but the life of a musician meant a lot of heavy lifting of amps and instruments. Bonnibel was a little too grateful of how it had shaped her arms. "You're fine, don't overwork yourself; you'll be sore in the morning."

Marceline snorted. "I'll already be sore in the morning, thanks." The hand at her arm went higher over naked skin, to the wisps of hair at her perfect cheekbones and chiselled jawline. Bonnibel sighed when Marceline turned her head to press a kiss to her palm. "You still seem quiet, though,"

"What? Am I usually talkative after mind blowing sex?" Bonnibel joked lightly.

Despite the smug smile that crept across her face, Marceline took Bonnibel's hand in her own. " _No_ , but you're definitely not this… stationary. You're usually asking me if I want a drink of water and going up and downstairs with snacks or something. I find it endearing; it's cute."

"I find _you_ endearing and cute." Bonnibel countered, leaning just a little forwards to signal that she wanted a kiss and smiling when she received one.

However, Marceline pulled back a little too quickly for her liking. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Because as much as I like your distraction tactics I'm kinda worried. Are you sleeping with someone else? Am I bad at going down on-,"

"God no," Bonnibel interrupted through bouts of laughter. "You're _fine_ , if I should have to reiterate that once more, and I'm not sleeping with anyone else. When would I have the time to?"

Marceline shrugged, a little unsure of herself. "I dunno, I'm really-,"

"I'm just wondering if you see us being anything more than what we are now." Bonnibel cut her off a second time, this time to stop Marceline from being too harsh on herself.

Marceline's eyes went from that harsh, steely green that they went when she was usually thinking of some very self deprecating thoughts, to a softer and lovelier shade that Bonnibel decided she rather quite liked. "Of course I do, nerd alert. I was waiting for you to demand that we go on a date or some corny shit like that."

"Demand? Since when have I demanded anything from you, Abadeer?"

Marceline's eyes went softer still. "True. I guess that ones on me. Would you like to go on a date with me or something corny?"

"I mean, we've never been the going out types. Dating or not we've always chosen to stay in and order take out." Bonnibel untangled their hands, brushed the hair from her _girlfriends_ face and kissed her nose. "Why not just stay here tonight? We can watch movies and eat pizza and be _normal_. No need to force normalities."

A soft lopsided smile presented itself. "Sounds ideal."


End file.
